With each use, the component parts of a firearm accumulate fouling and debris. Most fouling and debris originates from the firearm itself, such as propellant residue (i.e., carbon deposits), priming compound, and ammunition casings (i.e., copper fragments). But fouling and debris may also originate from the environment if the firearm is used outdoors, such as: dirt, sand, mud, moisture, and plant matter. The presence of such materials can moderately to severely compromise the efficacy of a firearm absent proper periodic cleaning. Undesirable materials that remain within a firearm for a prolonged period of time can cause corrosion or other significant degradation of the firearm's components, thus potentially necessitating expensive repair or replacement of the firearm. Failure to remove the residue and debris may even pose a safety hazard to the operator. Therefore, proper cleaning is one of the most important elements of firearm ownership.